


Reunion

by Themidnightsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Redemption, Vector has to look after a weak Black Mist lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightsky/pseuds/Themidnightsky
Summary: Vector tries andwantsto do good. He goes to school, does his homework - maybe even helps the occasional lady cross the road at times. Sometimes he wonders if he tries too hard however. He doesn't need to help Black Mist; they caused so much destruction in this world three years ago.But the same could also apply to him, couldn't it?





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fendifoglia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fendifoglia/gifts).



> ayy hello to the 5 ppl that will be reading this! I came up with this idea a couple of months ago, have had it sitting for a while, and have finally wrote it. This is a gift for my friend xyzgecko who we kind of talked about this idea a while back and i finally got off my arse to write the first bit of it. 
> 
> i hope you all have fun reading this and please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos, it really makes my day seeing some type of response!

Vector isn’t a fan of the winter months. Even if he’s had three years to get used to them, he still doesn’t like the feel of the cold biting into his skin. How his fingers get so cold that they feel like icicles. No longer warm and soft but sharp and cold, unable to feel anything around him.

Yuma had often joked that maybe the reason he didn’t like the cold so much was because he used to live in such a hot country. How could he like the cold if it didn’t even snow that much? When he said that Vector made a face of disapproval, not wanting to say the reason for disliking the cold was a lot more than that. 

Regardless, Vector didn’t like to spend much time in the cold. If he had to choose between staying in his bed for the whole entire day or going out in the cold just to go to school, he would choose the former. What stops him however, is Yuma. Even if he’s ten minutes late to school he will ring. When he doesn’t turn up to school, then he will spend the day looking for him - a fact that annoys him immensely even if it means well.   
  
So when he was walking back to his apartment and saw a figure of somebody lying in the road - he had almost considered leaving the person there. He had already spent the entire day at school and would have rather gone home. At most he could probably call the police and then spend the rest of the evening indoors. However, ever since he had returned back to earth he had developed a nagging voice (often in the voice of Yuma) who just wouldn’t let it go. Instead of walking straight to his apartment towards the warmth he walked straight to the figure - pausing immediately as he did so.

Black Mist.

He had good reason to be scared, he realised. The last time he had seen them was when they had dueled against Astral, their form changing into a large knife striking them. As far as he was aware - they were dead.

They shouldn't be here, yet here they were. They were laid on the floor, completely defenseless. Once again, Vector considered leaving them here. Black Mist was completely chaotic - the fact that he had been brought back wasn’t a good thing. But at the same time, couldn’t he say the same thing about himself?

None of Yuma’s friends had been willing to help him initially - only Yuma was. Almost everyone had been treating him with suspicion and it was only when he had proved himself to them that they had considered him. Of course, that didn’t mean he loved them all - but he was friendly enough with them.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Muttered Vector, before leaning down and picking the former number off the ground. Despite the fact that they looked rather skinny, they were heavy. He couldn’t help but wonder what his neighbours must be thinking if there were any around. There would probably be some complaints coming through about him causing trouble again, despite not even trying. 

Eventually, with a lot more struggling than Vector would like to admit, he makes it back to the apartment. It was a rather small one - the living room and kitchen being the same room with only a small, thin wall dividing it. However, it served the basic purposes that he needed. 

As soon as Vector was in he left Black Mist on the sofa leaving them lying down before going to one of the cupboards. He probably had another blanket for the creature in question lying somewhere and considering he had been out all day he expected that they would be cold. 

When Vector did finally find a blanket, he returned to an empty sofa. Where Black Mist had been lying moments ago he was now gone. Before he could even properly scan the room properly, he could feel long tendrils grabbing hold of his body, pushing him towards the wall.

“Hello there, my pet.” Black Mist said, watching as Vector tried to push against his restraints. “It’s been so long since I last saw you.”

“I could say the same to you.” Despite the situation in question, Vector still managed to give a smile towards the number. “Last time I saw you, you had just finished your duel with Astral.”

At the mention of Astral, Vector could feel the grip round his neck getting closer. 

“I would advise against speaking of that time around me.” They responded, voice venomous. “Speaking of which, where is the original number? I would  _ love _ to speak with them now that I am back.”

It made sense that Black Mist could recall nothing that had happened in the past 3 years. As far as they were aware, the Barian war was still going on - or at least, what appeared to be.

“They've gone back to Astral world.” Said Vector. To be truthful, the being seemed to enjoy hopping between the two worlds rather regularly, a habit that made him unsure of where exactly they were right now. “You missed your chance to kill them three years ago.”

“ **_What?!”_ ** Growling, they tightened their grip. “What do you mean three years?!”

The appendages round his neck were growing tighter, Vector feeling his vision slowly begin to darken. 

“M-maybe if you just let go of me I could tell you.” He gasped. “It’s kind of difficult to breath.”

The number let go of their grasp, but did not let go of their appendages. 

“Tell me everything.” 

And so, to the best of his ability, Vector does. He talks about how after they had effectively killed Astral, Yuma was able to revive them. He explains how he and Don thousand had slowly begun to go around and absorb the other barian emperors. The rest is first hand accounts that he had heard from Yuma and the others, how he fought against Don thousand and Astral gained control of the numeron code. 

“Essentially, the reason that I’m alive is because of Astral.” Explained Vector. “I mean, it’s most likely because Yuma convinced them.”

“So, they decided to bring me back?” Black Mist’s tone isn’t exactly the lightest when they say this, akin to disgust. “Why?”

Vector shrugs, unable to come up with any kind of answer. 

“I don’t know. Astral’s kinda weird like that.”

A part of him wonders if he can even tell Yuma about this. While he knew that he had forgiven him, he is unsure if he has it in him to forgive the person that killed Astral. Maybe this wasn’t even Astral’s doing at all. It could be some sick trick the universe decided to do because it felt like it. 

“I see.” Their tone shifts into one of amusement, one that makes him think the being is already creating a plan of some sorts. “Regardless of the reason, I will make sure that they will regret it.”

The appendages that lock Vector into place then begin to slowly grow back towards them, Vector finally free from his gasp. They look around Vector’s room, as if to evaluate it. 

“Why don’t we start moving towards business? Of course, we will need to see about changing bases. This isn’t suitable.” 

“We?” Frowns Vector, deciding to allow the comment about his home slide. Sure it wasn’t exactly the nicest place but he still called it his home. “I didn’t think you wanted to work together with me again.”

“I didn’t either, but I suppose at this moment in time it makes the most sense.” Black Mist smiles then. “You still have a use to me.”

“I’m not the same as I used to be.” He blurts out, quick to rule out any ideas. Even now it feels strange to admit - the person that he once was seeming to fade away each year, slowly becoming something else all together. “I don’t think we even have the same motive anymore.”

Black Mist turns to look towards him now, examining him closely in his school uniform. 

“Are you sure?” They ask. “You are wearing similar clothes as to when I first met you.”

Now that the initial shock of Black Mist waking up has gone, he finds it easier to talk back to Black Mist. 

“That’s because I go to school now.” He says. “This isn’t some disguise now - I’m a human, not some kind of barian wanting to beat Astral and Yuma.”

“Well, isn’t that disappointing.” Black Mist moves back from Vector, hands on their hips. “I suppose I expected more from you.” 

“Yeah, well you expected wrong.” Replied Vector, crossing his arms. Unlike Yuma he isn’t necessarily the best at this befriending thing nor turning bad people better. “I don’t want anything to do with that anymore.”

“Not even if it will make you the most powerful being in the universe?” 

“I’m not interested in anything like that.” The biggest concern he had now was whether he was going to pass the year, something he wasn’t even sure that they would understand. “Whatever you will suggest I will say no to.”

Just as Vector knew he would, Black Mist doesn’t seem phased by the news They just continue to smile as though rather amused by the thought. 

“Sadly I don’t have an interest in joining a school like you.” Their gaze focuses on the door now. “I’ll make sure to leave now, just in case I get in the way of your school work.”

At this, Vector hesitates. Unlike Yuma he isn’t so quick to confront others - instead preferring to see how things roll out from a distance. The only thing he could really do now is maybe call Yuma and tell him that Black Mist is back. It would be stupid to try and confront him. 

“Let me know if you change your mind at all.” Says the number as he exits. 

Vector expects to feel some form of relief, grateful to be far away from him. However, instead he is left with a feeling of uncertainty. Yuma’s voice is nagging him in his head to say something, anything. That letting them leave like this isn’t the best idea. 

“Black Mist, wait.” Vector shouts as he opens the door. He expects to see them stood outside the door, but much to his surprise they are once again on the floor. 

“What the hell have you done to me?!” Unlike before they are fully awake, glaring towards Vector. “I swear if you are working with Astral - “

“I’m not.” Vector responds, kneeling down towards them. This was probably the nagging feeling he had - whether they wanted to admit it or not, they were still weak. “I think whatever brought you back is making you weak again.”

He reaches out towards Black Mist, however almost immediately he is pushed away. 

“Let go of me!”

He wonders now if this is what Yuma felt whenever he tried to reach out, and he pushed away. Annoyed, It makes him almost appreciate the effort, especially considering the idea of just leaving them here is more appealing. 

“You’re the one that collapsed outside my door.” Despite their protests, Vector is able to get a grasp on Black Mist. They are a lot more easier to get standing this time, leaning once again on him. “I can’t leave you here - my neighbours hate me enough and I don’t have a clue on how I can explain you to other people.” 

“I’ll deal with anyone that finds me myself.” Spits back Black Mist, however, Vector finds it difficult for it to be threatening as before. He leads them back towards the sofa, the number practically ready to fall if it wasn't for him. Vetor is quick to notice the pool of sweat that seems to be sticking to their body. 

“Vector?” Their voice is shaky, however their gaze is intensely on him. 

“What?”

“If you tell Astral I’m here, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Black mist falls asleep almost immediately afterwards, leaving Vector unsure of what to do next. His first response is to call Yuma, however, once again there is a nagging feeling. He doesn’t even know if Astral is back in town, yet he wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to reverse whatever it was that brought them back. 

With a sigh, Vector sat in the chair opposite the sofa, unsure with what to do with himself. 

“Well, fuck.”  
  
  



End file.
